Right there all along
by Thequiethouse
Summary: Criminal minds, Garcia/Derek fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**_God given Solace_**

There was no need for words, she opened her arms and he walked into them. Stooping slightly to turn his face into her neck. He smelt of smoke and sweat, and the metallic tang of blood from several grazes she noted.

For long minutes they didn't move,

'You did it baby girl' he whispered against her skin. She fought to regulate her breathing, the insane urge to laugh bubbled up then vanished just as quickly. She wanted to rage and makes him promise never to scare her like that again, but it would be a promise they both knew he couldn't keep.

'I'm still mad at you' she settled for instead.

'I know'

suddenly he was exhausted, the adrenaline wearing off his bones felt like jelly.

Penelope swayed as he leaned into her.

'Cmon gorgeous, lets get you home'

'Hotch?' He asked

'In hospital resting Drs said something about his ears but he's gonna be fine' he lifted his head at last and a huge wave of tenderness swept through her as she brushed the dirt from his forehead, tracing his jaw, he leaned into her palm, his eyes closing briefly. A slip, he would not have given himself away usually. Penelope sighed

'You on the other hand hot stuff need a shower and sleep' Morgan tried to smile at her blatant attempt to get them back on an even footing. Hell he wished the ground would stop spinning himself.

'Absolutely mama' he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke next morning and groaned, his head hurt like a sonofabitch.

'Morning sugar' the sweet and far to cheerful voice of Penelope Garcia seemed to echo round his skull.

'Urgh' he grunted and reached for the cup of coffee she held out to him. He sipped gratefully

'You're a goddess woman'

Penelope laughed

'So you keep telling me'

Twisting on the sofa morgan sat up and stretched.

'How are you doing baby girl?' she smiled

'I'm ok, still pissed at you but I'm ok'

Derek stared, her voice in his ear yesterday...he stared a beat too long and he knew it.

'Baby?' she called once, twice.

'Earth to SSA Morgan' he blinked

'Sorry sweetness'

'Cmon get dressed we need to get to the hospital see how Hotch is doing, I already spoke to Reid, everyone's ok but you'll feel better once you see that for yourself'

—

At the hospital everyone was angsty, too much time spend confined in hospital rooms wasn't doing any of them any good. They sat around uncharacteristically quiet.

'Derek you should go back to the hotel' Rossi ventured,

'You look almost as bad as Hotch'

Derek shook his head

'You go, I'll hang around til he's released. He'll need me to drive him home'

Penelope knew better than to argue, she knew he hadn't slept well and when she'd got up to check on him he was restless even in his sleep.

'Come' she held out her hand 'at least let's get some food'

—-

Derek knew he was being uncharacteristically quiet, just like he knew Penelope was giving him space by deliberately not noticing. He watched as she queued for some sodas. He wiped his face, if was hotter than hell in here. She was wearing a toned down version of her usual outfit, a black and light lilac floral dress, her hair was pulled back into pigtails...

'Morgan?' Derek started as Emily appeared at his side. She followed his gaze a raised an eyebrow.

'So how'd you manage to get into Garcia's good books again so quickly?'

'Beats me' he sighed, still watching as Penelope smiled and paid for their drinks. Emily frowned at the wistful note in his voice.

'Hey you ok?'

'I...' his voice trailed away as she brought the drinks over

'This is all they had' she handed one to each of them. Looking from one to the other.

'Did I interupt?'

'No baby girl' Derek squeezed her hand

'C'mon lets get these back to the others'

—

SSAs Rossi and Reid stood watching as Derek hugged Garcia goodbye, she was going to fly back with the, to get a head start on the reports while Derek would drive Hotch. Neither agent missed the way Derek buried his face into her neck.

'Do you think he's in love with her?'

'Seriously kid?' Rossi murmured 'he's been in love with her for years, he's just too stupid to see it'

Reid looked confused

'What about Garcia?'

'She's trickier to read.' The both turned away

'I hope she does, love him' Reid replied climbing into the car.

Me too Rossi thought as he jumped into the front seat, and watched Morgan's gaze track Garcia back to the car, because if she's not and Derek takes the risk, I'm not sure he'll recover.

—-


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later and they were sitting in yet another hospital room. Emily this time had taken a beating infiltrating an abusive cult. Reid's guilt had him pacing the floor as they waited to hear the drs report.

Garcia sat quietly, her hand on Morgan's arm. Wordlessly he covered her hand with his.

The past few weeks had seemed so long, they had all slipped back into their usual patterns. Including him and Garcia, but something had changed and he couldn't put his finger on what exactly, he only knew he wanted more. More tha their weekly movie night, more than her cute flirting and greeting every morning. Restlessness propelled him to his feet.

'Cmon Kid, lets get some air'

Reid followed him out, numb himself, he watched Morgan as he headed for the nearest coffee cart and ordered them all drinks. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was bothering Morgan but he had no idea how to help his friend, but given that he had already failed one friend today he was damn gonna try. They sat on the wall in the sun, waiting, it was hot but also nice to warm through after the chill of the hospital.

'How's Penelope?'

Derek lowered his glasses

'Shes fine, why do you ask?'

With a deep breath Reid plowed on

'Youve been different, with her, since Canada...'

'She did save my life'

'Yeah but that wasn't the first time, she's saved us all a dozen times'

Derek sighed rubbing his face

'i don't know kid'

'You've realised you're in love with her' the statement was soft.

'What?!' Derek shook his head 'no, not that it's just...' he trailed off. What was the point, he practically lived with profilers.

'I though it was the end, honest to god Reid, and all I wanted was her' Derek sighed deeply strangely relieved to get the admission out in the open.

Spence put a hand on his arm,

'Have you spoke to her?'

'Nothings changed for her, why would it?'

'I don't know maybe because her best friend nearly got himself blown up'

The Guy from their coffee cart called their order ending their chat. Reid looked downcast at the idea of returning to the hospital but Morgan knew better than to ask, the peace Spencer needed could only be given by Emily.

—

8 hours later.

'Time to head home hot stuff' Penelope called, shoving the last bits into her bag. Emily was safe at home, Reid too after a chat with her. They rest of them had come back to the office to finish up the preliminary report, still too wired to head straight home after the flight.

Rossi watched as a exhausted Derek, called to them that he was heading out. He definitely wasn't sleeping. Quickly he moved to intercept Garcia, pushing her door shut.

'Everything alright?' She looked up in confusion. Not one to beat around the bush Rossi replied

'Dereks not sleeping'

'I know' Penelope sighed

'but he's not talking bout it'

'I'm worried' Rossi whispered. Garcia heard Derek calling for her outside.

'Don't worry grandpa, I'll fix this' and she walked out flashing him a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope's smile faded as Rossi left, she and no idea what was up with Derek. She sighed, she was so tired.

Morgan came in, automatically taking her bag and swinging it up onto his arm.

'What did Rossi want?' Penelope shrugged

'Nothing sugar, just checking I was planning on getting some sleep tonight'

'Wanna grab a drink first?' Penelope shook her head

'Come back to mine, there's a pizza and movie with our name on them'

Derek gestured with a smile

'After you mama'

—

The bright colours of Penelope's apartment never ceased to make Derek smile. He followed her in and watched as she flicked on the string of lights that vaulted across the ceiling.

'Make yourself at home sugar, I'll ring for pizza' she bustled out and Derek slumped in his usual spot on the sofa. For something so frilly it sure was damn comfy. After ordering pizza she came in and handed him a beer. He took a deep pull, cexhaling deeply.

'Are you ok?' He opened his eyes to find Penelope watching him closely.

'You haven't been yourself since Canada, I'm worried about you hot stuff' she leaned over and squeezed his arm.

'I'm ok baby, promise' he turned planted a kiss on her hand.

'Hmmmmmm' her low grumbling told him she was far from convinced but to his relief she let it go. To be honest he wasn't even sure what was wrong, his dissatisfaction with everything was driving him crazy. He must have sighed again because his baby girl shot him another sharp look.

'That does it' she stood, holding out her looked up puzzled.

'Bed now'

'You only ever have to ask' he quipped but it sounded flat even to his own ears and Penelope didn't smile.

'I'm serious Derek, you're exhausted, whatever it is we can fix it but not until you've got some rest' she pulled his arm, and he stood.

'You're taking my bed tonight' she raised her hand

'No arguments'

'What about the pizza?'

'It'll reheat. Now go' gently she pushed him through her door.

'Baby girl?' She turned

'Thanks'. She flashed him her trademark grin and was gone.

—

'Baby!' The anguished shout had her awake and vaulting off the couch in seconds. It sounded again and she rushed into her bedroom

'Derek?' He was uncovered, sweat glistening on his skin, he tossed and turned frantically still clearly asleep.

'Derek wake up!' She shook his shoulder

'Wake up!' His eyes fluttered open, then he jerked out of her grasp.

'Babygirl?' The confusion in his eyes was clear.

'You were having a nightmare'

'Sorry?' His apology was automatic his eyes still glazed.

'Hush' she ran her hands over his forehead 'it's fine go back to sleep' he shook his head going to protest but Penelope simply drew his head onto her lap.

'Sleep now sugar'

—.

'Oww' Dereks eyes blinked open, his neck hurt like hell but, he blinked again, it was the first nights sleep he'd had in weeks. Penelope had clearly fallen asleep holding him, slumped against the backboard, her blond hair spilling over the pillow. She shifted as she felt him wake, and yawned. Her face broke into a smile when she saw him still there.

'You slept?' Derek nodded

'Thanks to you babygirl' she shrugged off his compliment same as she always did. Then moved, grimacing slightly

'Sorry I've crushed you' Derek sat up.

'How long has it been since you slept more than a few hours?'

'Since Canada' he admitted. Worry flooded her face

'You think you should talk to someone?'

'That's What Hotch said'

'Bossman is wise' she smiled again, lightening the mood.

'Breakfast?'


	5. Chapter 5

'What did you do to Morgan.' JJs voice at her door made Penelope jump, pressing her hand to her chest.

'Geez sweetie you made me jump'

'Sorry' JJ shrugged, holding out coffee with a smile.

'So...'

'So what...?' JJ smiled at Penelope's obvious attempt to avoid the question. She should've known better.

'So what'd you do to Morgan last night? He's acting almost human today'

Penelope cursed as she felt herself blush.

'We just got some sleep that's all'

'Penelope' JJ used her mock stern voice

'Oh alright, he's been having nightmares ok, bad ones. He fell asleep on me last night when I went in to check on him'

'You two slept together!'

'Ssshhhhh! Christ JJ could you be any louder'

JJ had the grace to look sheepish.

'Sorry'

'And no we didn't 'sleep' together, he fell asleep on me literally. My baby was exhausted. He's spoken to Hotch this morning and is gonna be talking to someone. Now not another word' she raised her hands to forestall anymore of JJs questions.

'Are you ok?' He friend asked quietly

Penelope smiled

'You bet, and I think hot stuff over there' she indicated through the door at a smiling Morgan who was chatting to Reid

'Is gonna be too'

'Now scram pretty lady I got work to do'

—

Derek Morgan sat waiting...again. Damn Penelope took an age to get ready, but shoot if he wasn't grinning to himself. Speaking to the counsellor however briefly had released a weight he hadn't known he was carrying, guilt for everything he had put Penelope through. She had forgiven him and they'd been spending every spare moment together and he'd been sleeping better. Canada felt like a distant memory. Just another case, except for the occasional gut turning pull he felt when he remembered being in that ambulance...and remembered that she has been the only person he wanted to speak to, right there at the end. That ache unsettled him, made him want, well he wasn't sure what exactly but what he did know was that she gave him peace. Reid's words sat uncomfortably alongside this knowledge.

Shaking off his thoughts he was just about to call again when Penelope appeared in the doorway

'Acceptable mon Cherie?'

Morgan swallowed, hard and stared, for too long. She was wearing a stunning black dress with silver detail and stratespheric stiletto heels. Penelope shifted under his gaze.

'Do I look ok?' She questioned frowning now.

'Babygirl, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you on my arm tonight' he Andrews truthfully and kissed her forehead. She laughed

'Youre such a charmer sugar' and patted his cheek then picked up her purse.

'We're gonna be late'

'Since when has that ever bothered you Miss Garcia?'

'Since our boss threatened to let Kevin use my office if we don't turn up on time' Morgan laughed remembering the last time someone had been allowed to use Penelope's computers. Smiling wryly he added

'Yeah we better get moving.'

—.—


	6. Chapter 6

'She is flirting with him' Derek Morgan half growled moving next to Rossi at the bar. Rossi glanced up at Garcia who was indeed flirting with a handsome looking guy in a suit on the other side of the room, her hand on his arm as she laughed.

'Yep' he replied returning his gaze to his glass of Jack. Dereks eyes narrowed

'Is that all you can say?'

Rossi looked up again

'Yep.'

'I don't like the way he's looking at her. Somethings not right' with a sigh Rossi looked up again. The guy seemed perfectly decent to him, no weapons, no hands everywhere and the fact he had just bought penelope a drink meant he was at least moderately solvent. He looked at Derek

'Let me buy you a drink'

—-

A couple of hours later and SSA Rossi wasn't sure buying drinks had been a good idea. His initial offer had lead to Dereks and before long Morgan was half a bottle down. Hotch has long since gone home, JJ was with Will enjoying a rare date night and Emily's only contribution to the evening had been to accept his drink then giggle over Garcia 'getting lucky' before going to chat to some British guy...yeah that had helped...

Finally Garcia came sashaying over, her eyes sparkling. She grinned at them

'How's my two favourite boys? Having fun?'

she gestured at Emily 'Someone is' she laughed.

'Who's that guy' Derek asked none too steadily.

'Oh that's Andrew' Penelope's eyes sparkled

'He's a lawyer over at Bemptons'

'A lawyer really?' He voice was sharp.

'Yes really, he showed me his card, they've been having some issues with their internal server...'

'Are you going home with him?' Derek snarled interrupting.

'What' Penelope straightened 'business would that be of yours Derek Morgan?' a flush rose across her cheeks. Derek pushed up from the bar stool, swaying, head spinning he almost stumbled. Rossi grabbed one arm just as Penelope went to grab the other.

'How much has he had to drink?'

Derek didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd seen her hook up many times before and she was right it was no business of his. Why was tonight different? Urgh but he just couldn't stand to watch any longer unfortunately when he went to leave legs wouldn't seem to cooperate. He mumbled something about air, hoping Rossi got it.

Rossi gestured to the empty glasses with a wry slight grimace. Penelope sighed. Then put her hand on Dereks shoulder, her face swam in front of his and he tried to smile reassuringly.

'Wait here hot stuff, I'll be back in a minute'

—

'She's gonna be mad' Derek slurred to Rossi, watching her walk across the bar.

'Yeah she is'

—

It wasn't like Morgan to drink so much, what the hell had gotten into him? Penelope quickly made her excuses to Andrew, who accepted them with good grace and asked her out for dinner the following Wednesday, the hurried back to Derek and Rossi.

'Alright sugar, lets get you home'

'Home?' She laughed gently.

'Yeah hot stuff, home where you can sleep some of this alcohol out of your system' she tucked his arm about her shoulder, he leaned into her heavily.

'Geez lover did you even eat before coming out tonight?'

'Are you going to be ok getting him back?' Rossi asked. Penelope smiled

'I called a cab, we'll be fine.' He raised his glass in mock salute and she kissed his cheek.

'Goodnight'

Rossi watched them move slightly unsteadily across the bar as Emily appeared at his side.

'She gonna be ok? Should I go with her?' Rossi turned away.

'They'll be fine, or at least she will be, I've just listened to Derek talk about her all night, maybe he'll try talking to her now'

—

The cold air hit Morgan like a slap in the face, helping sober him slightly. He straightened conscious of his weight on Penelope as they waited outside the bar.

'Easy tiger' she soothed, anxious incase he fell. He turned and buried his head in her hair making her stumble back against the wall. She smelled of peaches and maybe lavender he couldn't tell.

'Whoa' she whispered.

'We're gonna miss the cab if I can't see it pull up' she pushed him back softly. He didn't seem able to move away. His arms tightened around her, burying his face deeper into her neck.

'Derek?' Her voice seemed to be coming from a long distance. He could feel her pulse beneath his cheek, it drowned out everything.

'Derek?' She was worried he could hear it, he tried to nod, but his head didn't move. She was running her hands up and down his back, whispering.

'It's ok baby, it's ok.'

He took a deep breathe and drew back, meeting her eyes, she was frowning, concerned, he lifted his hand and smoothed at the line, her red lips parted slightly in surprise.

'I'm sorry' he offered a small self deprecating grin.

'No need sugar' she smiled back but her voice was quiet, worried. He could feel her breathe on his face she was so close. The street spun slightly and he just had time to see the shock in her eyes before he did what he'd been dying to do all night and bought his mouth down on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

She tasted of sweet wine and cherries, soft and responsive in his arms he closed his eyes letting sensation take over, plunging one hand into her hair, the other dragging her closer. Damn but it wasn't close enough.

With a jerk Penelope drew back, gasping softly.

'Baby girl?' Dereks voice was rough, pupils half blown, with a breath he met her wide eyes and tried not to flinch at the confusion and worry he saw there. She raised her hand to her lips, her lipstick was smudged and he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her in that moment, but she was already backing away, shifting out for under him, putting on her too bright smile, the one she usually reserved for others but not for him.

The toot of a horn signalled the arrival of the overdue cab.

'Cmon sugar lets get you home' she looped his arm through hers and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

—-

Penelope woke with a headache, she hadn't slept worth a damn, and her eyes felt gritty as she fumbled for her glasses.

Derek had kissed her, really kissed her. For a moment she had revelled in his touch, before she remembered the alcohol and the fact that this was Derek. Her best friend Derek, and that this would be a terrible idea.

Their ride back to hers has been quiet, and he'd let her tuck him in on her couch with barely a murmur and nothing but a glass of water. She hoped he wouldn't be feeling too bad this morning, her stomach on the other hand was twisted in knots.

—

'I need your advice man' a tired looking Derek Morgan stood in the doorway of Rossi's office.

'I screwed up'

The older man looked up

'Uh Oh...'

He had hoped his two friends had cleared the air, they'd come in this morning together as usual, but Derek had got quieter as the day went on. He waved Morgan in.

'What'd you do?'

'I kissed her' Derek sighed without preamble, Rossi's eyes widened in shock.

'What did she say?'

'Nothing, absolutely nothing, we went back to hers as usual and this morning she's acting like nothing happened'

'Maybe she feels like nothing happened?' Rossi suggested diplomatically 'you two are awful affectionate'

'This wasn't affection man' a blush stole up Morgan's cheeks that the other agent kindly chose to ignore.

'Well then you need to talk to her, tell her what's going on' morgan rubbed his hand over his face

'im not sure I know'

'Yeah you do, you're just afraid she doesn't feel the same way. But let me tell you something, after 3 wives one thing I do know is that there's no point in second guessing women, talk to her'

—-

Penelope watched from behind her sparkly rimmed glasses as Derek left Rossi's office. Things had been weird but not as bad as she feared, maybe he didn't remember last night properly. She sighed, a case had come in, a bad one. Her hand held a file of pictures she knew better than to look at. Pushing her anxiety to one side she knocked on Hotchs door.

'Bossman?' He nodded and gestured for her to come in

'Youre ready to present the case?' He asked

'Yep'

'Good' he paused then added 'and Garcia you'll be coming with us for this one, we'll need you in the field'


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope sat cradling her travel mug full of coffee. Canada was cold and she was tired. Bone tired.

They'd hit the ground running and she'd barely drawn breath in 48 hours, but the unsub had been caught. Quicker than usual, his faith in his own technical genius had been sadly misplaced with her in the field and it hadnt taken much to narrow down the unsubs server, from there a fast and furious game of cat and mouse had ensued which thankfully hadn't ended in more loss of life.

'Hey sugar' SSA Rossi sat down next to her, the first one back to the hotel.

'Where's everyone else?'

'They stopped by the police office, won't be long. I thought I'd head back and check on you'

'Me? I'm fine'

'You seem a little distracted...' Penelope smiled

'Not really just tired' from sharing a room with Derek Morgan she wanted to add. They'd done it a hundred times before but this time she had felt his gaze on her, questioning, expectant. That did not make for a good nights sleep. She sighed out loud.

'Morgan making a nuisance of himself?' Rossi grinned

Garcia started damn profilers, too perceptive by far.

'No' she lied twirling the tail on her fluffy cat key ring.

'You two need to talk'

'Why?'

'Because you're not sleeping and he keeps biting everyone's head off. He's touchy and that's not like Morgan, his head hasn't been in the game theses past few days' pausing Rossi hesitated a second before adding

'I know he kissed you' Penelope blushed deeply.

'He was drunk, after the bar...'

'Was he?' The far too perceptive agent asked.

'He'd had a lot to drink but he knew what he was doing'

Penelope scoffed

'He could barely stand up'

'And how often have you seen Derek like that?'

'Not often' she shrugged, 'he gets weird when I get asked out, it's a male possessive thing'

'No' Rossi straightened,

'It's a Derek and you thing, you might want to think on that'

—-

By the time the others got back Penelope had packed her bags and was sitting downstairs again, fingers flying over her laptop.

'Hey baby girl' she looked up, a tired Derek smiled weakly at her.

'You in hurry?' Emily asked gesturing to the bags at her side.

'Just eager to get home beautiful' she quipped.

'Hot date?' Emily didn't see the sharp look Hotch shot her.

With a quick glance at Derek she shook her head. His gaze was fixed straight ahead.

'Nope, my only date tonight is with my pillow'

—-

Derek stared out of the window. Everyone was dozing but Penelope was not drooling on his shoulder as usual. Instead she had played some computer game with Reid. He rubbed a hand over his face, this was crazy. He'd wanted to talk to her all week but they never seemed to have time and for the first time ever he wasn't sure what to say to her.

He sighed again.

She'd seemed her usual self, but there'd been no movies, no late night talks once work was done. He tried to tell himself she was tired, it had been a craG few days for her and she wasn't used to being in the field...but since when did his baby girl not want to talk to him.

He'd really screwed this up.

—

'Wanna grab a beer?' Emily asked generally as they touched down, everyone awake and somewhat refreshed. JJ immediately shook her head,

'I'm heading home to Will'

'Garcia?'

'Sorry beautiful but I need my beauty sleep' they all smiled. Closer then Penelops realised Derek mad she'd jump as he took the bag from her hands.

'I'll drive you baby'

'Really Morgan don't you wanna...?' This time Prentiss did see Hotchs sharp look and trailed off.

'I'll come' Reid said quickly.

Derek took her arm gently

'We'll see you guys Monday'

'We will?' Penelope frowned turning back but Derek tucked her arm firmly under his and led her towards the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

They were silent on the walk down to the car park. Derek opened the car door and she got in unquestionly. He followed suit and let himself relax for a moment. Penelope reached over and squeezed his arm

'Are you ok sugar?' He smiled tiredly, turning the key in the ignition.

'I am now'

Country music was playing softly on the radio, things and to bad Penelope thought with a slight smile. Her stomach ought to be all tied up in knots but honestly she was too tired. Distracted it too her a few minutes to realise that Derek had stopped and was getting out the car.

'Thanks for the lift' she smiled as Morgan hoisted her bag up onto his arm.

'You can leave me here Adonis I know that even you are as exhausted as I am right now'

'Not a single chance' he murmured. Grabbing his own bag.

'Derek?' She turned those beautiful eyes questioning him and he stared back.

How in holy hell had it taken him so long to see her, really see her. He knew he was looking too long and far too hard. Even tired and crumpled she took his breath away. He knew they needed to talk but suddenly he has no words, he took a step forward, needing to touch her. Just as she took a step back, and didn't that hurt like a son of a bitch. Since when was his girl afraid of him?

Penelope quickly smiled. She saw the hurt flash over his face but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Not tonight, everything was too raw, too close to the surface. If he touched her she'd be defenceless and she couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. They couldn't do this. Maybe Derek realised the same she thought because he smiled back, and his easy 'C'mon lets get you inside' only cracked slightly, a fact they both studiously ignored.

—-

'Breakfast in bed, you spoil me my sweet' Penelope giggled as she took the plate he offered, filled with pancakes. Derek had barely slept but at least the early morning cooking was worth it if his babygirl was smiling at him again. He sat on the edge of the bed.

'What do you wanna do today?' Penelope shrugged her mouth half full, she swallowed.

'Don't you need to get home?'

'Nope I'm all yours, we deserve a break' she smiled again, actually at him this time and the relief he felt flood his chest was entirely disproportionate but man did it feel good to have her honestly looking at him.

'Let me shower and I'm all yours' Derek mock groaned and she hit him lightly on the arm.

'We can't all wake looking like choclate gods, this kinda perfection takes time' he laughed as she hoped he would.

Frustrated he could only watch her sidle off to the shower. Did she honestly not know how beautiful she was or did she just not want to hear it from him? Baby steps, he heard his mamas voice in his head, baby steps, patience.


End file.
